


Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane

by tomlinbum



Series: give me love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry may just be a bit in love with her best friend, Louis, and she may just want to kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been working on this for a few days now and it's definitely not as good as I wanted it to be, but either way I quite like it. It's my first time doing anything with gender swap and definitely my first writing about two girls. I'll be posting another part to this in a few days maybe and it'll be smut because the whole point of this was supposed to be smut but I made it incredibly fluffy kind of.  
> Also the title has nothing to do with the fic. (Title is taken from Born To Die by the amazing Lana Del Ray)

Harry has been knowing Louis for a year now. 

Before Harry met Louis, she was a quiet girl who sat in the back of the class room and never said anything to anyone. Then Louis got her schedule changed and ended up in one of Harry’s classes, taking the empty seat by Harry and smiling her big, bright smile at Harry and asking for a pen (“Do you have a pen?” she’d asked, “Oh – a purple pen, at that. I like purple. It’s bright and pretty, don’t you think?”).

After a week of giving Louis pens, they’d started talking and became best friends in a matter of days. 

And if Harry had thought that Louis was beautiful and maybe let herself wonder once in a while what Louis’s lips tasted like – she didn’t tell anybody. 

\-----

Louis is curvy. A lot more curvy than Harry is. Harry is skinny with just the right amount of tits to call them tits and just the right size of a bum to be considered bigger than average.

Louis – she’s got a much better body than Harry. She has big, perky breasts (Harry has seen Louis naked a lot, tries not to get flustered whenever she goes to Louis’s house and Louis doesn’t worry about bringing her clothes into the bathroom when she takes showers) and a big, round bum. Her cheekbones are beautiful and high and her eyes are a piercing shade of blue that makes Harry feel like she’s drowning every time she looks at them (which she is, it feels like – she’s drowning every day that she has to go without having Louis as her own). 

Louis is everything Harry isn’t – attractive, loud, smart, outgoing. Louis has no flaws and Harry is full of flaws. Louis has shoulder length hair that never looks the same (she’s always fixing it – curling it, straightening it, braiding it) and Harry has long, curly hair that she doesn’t like doing much with. Louis likes wearing short skirts and booty shorts that make Harry’s mouth water and she looks perfect in sweat pants but Harry is tall and skinny and looks funny in everything she wears.

Louis is beautiful and loud and popular and straight and Harry is just the girl that happened to have the misfortunate luck of falling head over heels in love with her.

\-----

“So, I was thinking that we could have movie night at mine tonight?” Louis asks, sitting down next to Harry in the lunch room. Harry’s eating a sandwich that her mum made and she notices that Louis has a salad (she always has a salad).

Harry nods, “Okay. Do you want me to spend the night, too?”

Louis laughs, “Is that even a question? You always spend the night.” (She does.)

“I was just checking,” Harry says lamely. Almost everything she says is always lame compared to Louis.

“Oh!” Louis proclaims after a while of them eating in silence. She has a mouth full of salad and really it shouldn’t be as cute as Harry thinks it is. “I almost forgot to tell you! Guess who asked me out in second period!”

Harry feels jealous and mad but doesn’t let it show because she doesn’t even know if Louis told whoever asked her out yes or not yet.

“Who?” she asks.

“Zayn Malik! Isn’t he just so fit, oh my god,” Louis squealed. 

Harry’s heart dropped. Zayn Malik. He was the fittest guy in their grade – maybe even in the whole school. 

“What did you tell him?” she asks. She’s sure there’s no chance that Louis rejected him, but she hopes and prays silently that maybe she did.

“I told him yes of course!” she says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “Do you think I’m insane? I’d have to be on drugs to tell Zayn Malik no!”

“Oh,” Harry says sadly. She tries not to show how disappointed she is – but Louis sees through her act.

“What’s wrong Haz?” Louis asks with concern.

“Nothing,” Harry shrugs, taking a bite out of her sandwich to have something to do.

“Hey – don’t be like that,” Louis says, slipping her finger under Harry’s chin and lifting her face until she’s looking at Louis, “tell me what’s wrong.”

Harry finds it difficult not giving Louis what she wants.

“I just,” she racks her brain with lies that she could say, “now that you have a boyfriend – you’re going to forget all about me.”

Louis removes her hand from underneath Harry’s chin and uses it to smack Harry lightly in the arm.

“You tosser! I could never. You’re my best mate and you’re much more important to me than any bloke, yeah?” 

“Yeah, okay,” Harry says because she doesn’t believe that for one second. Her best mate previous of Louis had ditched her once she had found a boyfriend and never even worried about becoming mates again with Harry once her and her boyfriend had broken up.

“I’m serious! Don’t be like that, okay? I’m not going to ditch you just because I have a boyfriend. I’m not like that,” Louis says and Harry pretends to believe her.

\-----

They’re half way done with the movie when Louis’s phone rings. She pauses the movie to reach over and see who’s calling her and Harry sees her face light up when she sees who it is.

“Hey,” Louis answers her voice sweet. Harry’s stomach twists at the sound.

Harry can’t hear what the person on the other line says but she’s guessing it’s something along the lines of “are you busy?” considering Louis replies with a, “No, I’m not busy! What’s up?” and gets up to go into the kitchen, leaving Harry on the sofa watching the paused telly screen.

She sits there for a few minutes; waiting for Louis to get off the phone with who she suspects is Zayn. She gets aggravated after a while and decides to turn the movie back on even though it’s a movie her and Louis haven’t watched before. She knows that once Louis is off the phone and sees that she’s missed a good bit of the movie that she’ll be pissed.

After ten minutes of watching the movie, Louis comes back into the living room and plops down next to Harry.

“You pressed play?” Louis asks, shocked.

Harry nods, “You were taking too long on the phone.”

“Wow. Thanks,” Louis says, obviously aggravated. “I think I’m going to just go up to my room. You can finish watching the movie since you’re almost done anyway.”

“Why are you so cross at me all of a sudden?” Harry asks; she knows why but she has a feeling it’s because of more than just the movie – but she hasn’t done anything besides that to piss Louis off. She doesn’t like being on Louis’s bad side.

Louis sighs and sits back down. She snuggles into Harry’s side and Harry feels her chest tighten.

“I’m not cross at you – I’m just pissed. Generally,” she says in a small voice. It’s not all the time that Louis let’s anyone see her sad. Harry kind of wishes that she could have went forever without seeing it for the first time.

“What happened?” she asks, pushing Louis’s hair out of her face. She can see that Louis had been crying – maybe that’s what took her so long in the kitchen. She feels her heart break a little.

Louis looks up at her with sad eyes and shakes her head, pushing her face into Harry’s neck and whispers, “I’ll tell you later, yeah? Just hold me for right now.”

So Harry pushes her thoughts to the side for a minute and just holds Louis in her arms, wishing that they were together and she could kiss Louis’s tears away and whisper to her how much she loves her.

\-----

Later, once Louis has stopped crying and they finish the movie in silence, they go up to Louis’s room and sit in the dark, the only light lighting up the room is Louis’s night light and the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

“That was my grandma,” Louis says after a while of them lying down and looking at the stars, “She said my granddad had a heart attack. He’s in the hospital – she said she’s not sure if he’s alive or not. The doctors can’t tell.”

Harry shuts her eyes tight, praying to herself for a minute that Louis’s granddad makes it through. 

Harry slots herself into Louis’s side and holds her tight. She doesn’t say anything – she doesn’t have to. All she does is hum into Louis’s hair and pray for the best.

\------

A few days later, Louis finds out that her granddad made it through. He’s alive – but he isn’t fully healthy. The first person Louis calls is Harry and screams the news down the line into the receiver because she’s relieved and happy and she knows it won’t hurt Harry’s ears. Harry’s used to hearing Louis screaming into her ears by now.

They celebrate by Louis coming over to Harry’s and Harry’s mum orders them pizza and they rent a movie and cuddle on the couch. Harry’s mum watches them for a minute and then leaves the room, going to sleep in her room after putting the left over pizza into the fridge.

“I’m going out this Friday – with Zayn. We’re going to this club with some of his mates. Can you come – please?” Louis asks when they’re lying in Harry’s bed and trying to go to sleep.

Harry says yes even though she doesn’t like Zayn or any of his mates or even clubs, really, because she’s always had trouble with saying no to Louis.

\------

Over the next week Louis spends less time with Harry but doesn’t shut Harry out completely like Harry had thought she would.

Louis eats lunch with Zayn and spends a lot of time after school with him doing God-knows-what. Harry tries not to think of the fact that they’re probably doing things like snogging or anything worse than that because the thought of Louis kissing anyone but Harry makes Harry want to cry (even though Harry knows that Louis will never kiss her).

Louis still calls her every night, though, apologizes for not hanging out with her that much anymore and Harry doesn’t say anything about how Louis is slipping away from her and closer to Zayn because Louis is happy and that’s all that matters.

When Friday comes up, Louis shows up at Harry’s house with her outfit and high heels in a bag along with her makeup and proclaims that they have to get ready together so that Louis can be sure that she looks sexy enough for Zayn and that Harry can look sexy too and find herself a bloke. 

Which Harry decides to say, “I think I’m lesbian.” Because it’s true – she’s never liked any blokes and the only person she finds attractive, it seems, is Louis – and Louis is a girl.

Louis pauses in the middle of putting her suitcase on top of Harry’s bed and her eyes are wide. Harry kind of wishes she could take back what she said because now she’s thinking that maybe Louis is homophobic and that definitely is not good.

“You arse! How long have you been thinking this? Why didn’t you fucking tell me?” she demands.

Harry sighs in relief. “I um – I don’t know? I kind of think I just figured it out… like when I just said it out loud? I just – I’m not attracted to any blokes and. It’s not a problem – is it?”

At that, Louis busts out into laughter.

Harry is definitely confused, “What’s so funny? It was just a question!”

“You didn’t know I was bi?” Louis asks, whipping fake tears from her eyes.

Harry’s eyes go wide and she’s sure he mouth is open a bit, “As in – bi sexual?”

Louis nods, “As in I swing both ways. I like dick and pussy.”

“And when were you going to tell me this?” Harry asks, shocked. If she would have known that Louis liked blokes and birds she might have thought about making a move on her or something (even though honestly she’s way too scared to even consider it).

Louis shrugs, “Everyone knows. I figured you knew already.”

Harry shakes her head, “Nope. This is news to me.”

Louis laughs, “So what makes you think you’re lesbian?”

Harry feels her face go a bright red, “Uh – just the general liking of girls? I’m not attracted to blokes at all so.”

“I guess you’ll find out tonight then, yeah?” Louis asks, unzipping her bag and pulling out two dresses. 

“What do you mean?” Harry asks, “Are one of those for me?”

“I’m going to find you a fit girl to snog is what I mean,” Louis replies to the first question, “and yes, this one’s for you.” She hands Harry the bright red dress and smiles.

Harry takes it from her and they both strip and start to get dressed. Louis has a black dress on and it fits her curves and makes her bum poke out more than it does already and pushes her boobs up even higher.

Once they’re done getting dressed, they fix their hair and apply their makeup. Harry doesn’t do much to her hair, just brushes through it and parts it to the middle. She doesn’t apply that much makeup either, just enough mascara and eyeliner for you to tell it’s there. Louis brushes through her hair, parting it to the left and then applies more makeup than Harry does – but not too much. She applies just enough to where her eyeliner is thick and black and her eyelashes fan out more than they did before she put on the mascara.

They put their high heels on last, grabbing everything they’d need and Louis drives them to the pub. 

\-----

When they get to the pub, Zayn and his best mate Liam and Niall are standing outside waiting for Louis and Harry. 

“Hey babe,” Zayn says, pulling Louis tight into his chest and squeezing her bum when he places a kiss to her neck. Harry tries her hardest not to growl and punch him because if he’s dating Louis he should at least respect her (Harry knows that if she was dating Louis, though, she would grab her bum at every opportunity she had). 

“Everybody, this is my best mate – Harry. Harry this is Niall, Liam, and you know Zayn already,” Louis announces, pointing at each boy when she introduces their names. Harry nods to all of them except for Zayn. She just gives Zayn a glare that Zayn gladly recuperates. 

“Let’s go in, yeah? I’m ready to get wasted,” Niall announces, smiling. Harry decides that he’s decent and at least she’ll have someone to hang out with tonight. She tries not to let her gaze venture to where Louis and Zayn are snogging.

\------

As soon as their inside of the pub, Louis and Zayn excuse themselves to go and dance. Harry grimaces and makes her way to the bar, noticing once she’s there that Niall had been following her.

“Shouldn’t you be with your mate Liam?” she asks him after she tells the bar keep what she wants to drink. 

Niall laughs, “He’s meeting his girlfriend Danielle here so I’m sure he’s fine. You, on the other hand, seemed lonely – and upset. What’s wrong, love?”

“Nothing,” she grumbles, “I’m perfectly fine.”

Niall frowns, “I know what perfectly fine looks like, love, and you are definitely not it.”

The bar keep comes back with Harry’s drink and winks at her. She laughs and takes the drink from him, smiling back at him.

“Then what does it look like? I’ll try to do a better job at it,” Harry tells him and then takes a big gulp of her drink. It burns going down her throat and at that moment the only thing on her mind is getting drunk.

“Tell me what’s bothering you,” is all Niall replies with. He looks genuinely concerned and Harry sighs.

“Do you swear on your life that you won’t tell anyone?” Harry asks, turning to him and looking him in the eyes. 

He nods, “I won’t tell a soul. I’ll take this secret to my grave.”

She nods, and then takes an even bigger gulp of her drink. She empties it before she answers him. She wants to be at least a little tipsy before she confesses her undying love that she feels towards Louis for the first time out loud.

“I’m in love with Louis,” she says and his eyes go wide for a minute and then he turns to the barkeep and orders more drinks.

“It’s going to be a long night,” he says, handing her another drink, “Might as well make it a good one, yeah?”

\-----

Harry is drunk and laughing somewhere in a booth with Niall about how much her life sucks whenever Louis shows up.

“I’ve been looking for you forever!” she exclaims, “Where were you?”

Harry giggles, “I’ve been here – with Niall! He’s a top lad, him. He’s bloody funny, too.”

“Are you drunk?” Louis asks like it’s one of the worst things in the world that Harry could possibly be right at this moment.

“Maybe,” Harry giggles. Louis rolls her eyes and grabs Harry’s wrist, pulling her up.

“Come on, I’m taking you home,” Louis tells her and then turns to Niall, “Thanks for keeping her company, yeah? Let Zayn know that I went home, okay?”

Niall nods and Louis wraps Harry’s arm around her neck and places her hand on Harry’s waist. Harry rests her head in the crook of Louis’s neck and smells her. She smells like cheap cologne instead of perfume and it makes Harry’s stomach churn.

\------

When they get in the car, Louis buckles Harry up and then gets in the driver’s seat, buckling herself up and starting the car.

“Do you want me to take you back to yours? Or do you want to go to mine?” she asks Harry.

Harry looks up from where her eyes were glued on her hands in her lap, “Yours. I want to go to yours.”

Louis nods and bites her lip, focusing back on the road and driving them back to her house. 

Once they get there, Louis helps Harry up to her room and lays Harry down on the bed. 

“Can you undress me?” Harry asks, “This dress is tight and uncomfortable and I’m so tired,” Harry whines, kicking off the high heels and laying back on the bed in a tired heap of limbs.

Louis nods, “Turn over, I need to unzip the dress before I can take it off, you git.” 

Harry musters up enough strength to turn halfway onto her side. Louis rolls her eyes and reaches over to unzip the dress, and then pushes Harry back on her back. Harry’s eyes are half way closed and she has a lazy smile on her face. 

Louis slips the straps off of her slim shoulders and pulls the dress down her chest and torso, then off of her legs. Harry shivers and bites her lip, arousal sweeping deep inside of her stomach.

“Do you want me to put a shirt or something on you or do you want to sleep like this?” Louis asks her. Harry looks up at Louis’s face and can tell that her eyes are dark and she’s biting her lip.

“Dress me?” Harry asks innocently. If she was anything but drunk at the moment she’d be embarrassed about how useless she is right now.

Louis bites her lip harder, but nods and says, “You have to sit up so I can put a shirt on you.”

Harry nods and pushes herself up onto her forearms, sitting halfway up and waiting for Louis to return back in front of her with a shirt in her hands.

When Louis does show up back in front of her, she has a shirt in her hands and she’s closer than Harry’s sure she actually is. She’s sure that her drunk, hazy mind is what is making her think that Louis is so close to her, but when she leans in closer, she can actually feel Louis’s breath against her lips.

“What are you doing?” Louis whispers, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

Harry breathes out and decides that since she’s gotten herself hallway into this she might as well go all the way.

“If I kissed you right now – would you hit me?” she asks Louis, her eyes trained on Louis’s closed eyes.

Louis’s eyes pop open at the question and she looks at Harry with wild eyes.

“If this is some kind of experiment, Harry, for God’s sake – don’t fuck with me,” she says finally.

“It’s not,” Harry assures her and then surges forward and captures her lips in a kiss. Her lips feel on fire where they’re lips are touching and she suddenly feels like she’s drowning.

Louis opens her mouth, sucking Harry’s tongue into her mouth and Harry moans when they’re tongues touch. Louis tastes like alcohol and musk – Harry guesses it’s probably because she and Zayn were snogging previously – with a little mix of something pure Louis and Harry feels high on the taste.

Louis pushes Harry back against the bed, straddling her lap and they lay down kissing for a while, Louis’s hands clutching Harry’s hair and Harry’s hands resting on the low of Louis’s back. Her hands itch to go lower and grab at Louis’s bum – but she doesn’t dare to touch Louis’s bum unless Louis tells her she has permission. She doesn’t want to do anything wrong that would make Louis push her away and stop kissing her.

Louis pulls away, breathing heavy and slots her head in the crook of Harry’s neck, “Thank you,” she whispers and Harry wonders what the hell Louis has to thank Harry for but doesn’t have much time to think about it before she’s being overcome by sleep.

\------

When Harry wakes up the next morning her head is throbbing and she feels like she’s going to puke. She lays staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, letting every event of the night previous come back to her piece by piece. When she remembers her and Louis snogging, she has to think if it was real life or if it was simply a dream that just seemed extremely real.

She gets up from the bed to go to the loo for a piss, emptying her bladder of the alcohol from the night before. When she gets back, Louis is perched up on her forearm and wide awake.

“Do you remember what happened?” Louis asks her and Harry bites her lip, nodding. She wonders what would have happened if she would have lied.

Louis looks down at her hands, “I think we need to talk about it.”

Aside from the nervousness that creeps up into Harry’s stomach, she agrees. She knows that they would have needed to talk about it sooner or later.

“Come sit down,” Louis instructs, patting the empty space beside her on the bed. Harry obliges, sitting down and pulling the duvet up to her neck. She never did get around to putting clothes on last night so she’s just in her knickers and bra and Louis’s room feels like the artic pole.

“I – did you kiss me just because you were drunk and felt like snogging someone or was it because you’re feeling curious about your sexuality and you decided to make me the guinea pig?” Louis asks and she sounds hurt just saying the possibility that Harry would ever use her as a guinea pig.

Harry shakes her head, “No – I. I um – I’ve been wanting to kiss you. For a while now but I didn’t have enough courage until last night.”

Louis looks up from where she was looking at the bed, “Yeah? What gave you the ‘courage’ last night?”

Harry looks down at her lap, “I uh. I was talking with Niall. He told me I should go for it and the worst that you could do would be hit me or something. But I wasn’t worried about you hitting me – I was worried about you not feeling the same way and then not wanting to talk to me ever again.”

“You’re so thick, you know?” Louis exclaims loudly. (She’s always loud, though, so Harry sees no difference.)

“What?” Harry asks, confused. 

“How could you not tell from day one that I’ve had a crush on you? Why do you think I asked you for pens every day! I was slowly collecting like twenty million pens from you and I didn’t need any of them! I thought you were either slow or straight and I was hoping for the first one so that you’d catch on sooner or later,” Louis exclaims.

Harry blushes, “I thought you were just really irresponsible!”

Louis laughs and looks at Harry. Harry looks up, looking at Louis and smiles through her blush.

“My mum even knows I like you and everything. She said she thought you liked me too but I was too scared to make any moves on you, because you’re my best mate and all that,” Louis proclaims, slotting her fingers in-between Harry’s longer ones. 

Harry giggles and tries not to let her face turn the bright red it wants to from Louis holding her hand.

“So what does this mean?” she decides to ask instead, because she needs to know what they are now. She’d quite like to date Louis but Louis is with Zayn and that isn’t going to work out well for anyone.

Louis’s face falls, most likely remembering about Zayn. 

She groans, “I almost forgot about him. I guess I’ll break it off with him. I only dated him to make you jealous, anyway.”

Harry’s sure her eyes bug out of her head at that confession. “Are you serious?” she asks. She doesn’t understand quite completely why Louis would need any reason to make Harry feel jealous.

Louis blushes but giggles and then slips herself into Harry’s lap, whispering into her ear, “Seems like it worked pretty well, yeah?” 

Harry shivers a full body shiver from the feel of Louis’s hot breath gusting down her neck and she has to bite back a whimper from escaping her now-opened mouth.

She nods, “Yeah. I was pretty damn jealous, honestly.”

Louis laughs and looks Harry in the eyes, “Dunno why. No one will ever be any competition with you. You’re absolutely perfect, you know. I thought I was going to go crazy with having to put up with how pretty you are every day without being able to do anything about it.”

“You thought you were going crazy? Have you seen yourself? It’s a good thing I’m not a bloke because every morning I’d be waking up with uncomfortable morning wood from dreams about you the night before and that would be awkward – especially if I were to be sleeping at your house,” Harry says and she knows it doesn’t make much sense, but in some strange way in makes perfect sense to her.

Louis furrows her eyebrows, “What is that even supposed to mean? If you were a bloke there’s no way in hell that my mum would allow you to sleep in the same house as me – especially not the same room.”

Harry sighs, “I didn’t really think that out before I said it. Basically – your sexy as fuck.”

Louis giggles, has to hide her face in the crook of Harry’s neck, her giggles coming out as puffs of breath and really it should be cute but it’s not – it’s fucking sexy.

Louis stops laughing and looks up at Harry, placing her hands on either side of her face and smiles. “So does this mean that we’re… together?”

Harry blushes and tries her hardest to keep eye contact because she feels awkward and naked with Louis staring at her like that and asking her questions that she’s nervous for the answer.

“I want to be – with you, I mean,” she says once she’s mustered up enough courage, “as long as you want to be with me… I mean – you don’t have to date me or anything, we could just-“

Louis places a finger over her mouth, shushing her, “We’re girlfriends. Well after I break up with Zayn. I kind of want to in person? I don’t want it to just be something I do over the phone – I know how phone break ups feel and they don’t feel good.”

Harry nods and holds Louis’s hands that are still placed on either side of her face, “Do you want me to be there with you? Or would you rather do that by yourself?”

Louis bites her lip, “Be there with me – if you want to. I kind of – want to tell him about us? If that’s okay with you? Because I know he’s going to ask why and I want to tell him the truth, you know? He deserves the truth. He’s really lovely.”

Harry nods, “That’s okay with me.”

Louis smiles and then pecks Harry’s lips, “Monday at lunch, then, yeah?”

Harry nods. Monday at lunch. She’s not sure if she should be excited or nervous for Louis and herself.

\------

When Monday rolls around, Harry gets dragged to the girl’s loo at morning recess when Louis sees Zayn. Louis has a plan to avoid Zayn until lunch so she doesn’t have to fake anything with him and won’t have to break it off with him in the morning. She says that the morning is “too early for all that trouble and drama.”

They end up snogging in a stall until they hear the first bell for them to go to their first class.

Harry’s not sure why she misses Louis so much in her first three classes. She has lunch next and then her and Louis share a free period and then they have their only class together last before they go home. 

When the bell rings for lunch, Harry has all her things packed and she shoots up out of her desk, walking to the door of the classroom and rushing to where Louis told her to meet her. Harry has a problem with listening to Louis’s direct instructions (and that might get her in trouble one day, but as long as Louis is happy she’s sure she’d be happy too).

When she’s almost by the water fountain outside of the girl’s loo, she sees Louis standing by it with her hip cocked to the side and her right hand resting against her hip and the left on the wall, propping her body up. 

Louis looks up, almost as if she can feel Harry’s presence (Harry likes to think that she can, that she has her own body heat that she gives off and Louis can feel it, like a special thing just between them) and smiles at Harry, walking towards her.

Harry’s caught off guard with a hug and she wonders to herself if maybe this is going to be a daily thing, because she’d quite like it to be.

“Hey – I’ve been nervous all day. I think I’m shaking,” Louis says when she pulls away from their hug. Harry’s confused. There isn’t really anything to be nervous about – at least, in her point of view there isn’t.

“Why?” she asks. 

Louis looks at her like she’s the dumbest person ever at the moment.

“Because! I’m breaking up with Zayn and I literally have no idea how he’ll react! Like what if he gets pissed because I’m breaking up with him for you? Or what if he doesn’t even care? Do you know how much that would hurt?”

“Why would he be pissed that you’re breaking up with him for me?” Harry asks because really what is there anything to be mad about? 

Louis throws her hands up in the air, “I don’t know, Harry, it’s just a possibility, yeah?”

Harry nods, not wanting to frustrate Louis further more when she has to do something that is big in a few minutes. They walk outside in the courtyard and Louis spots Zayn, Liam, and Niall sitting at their usual table. 

Zayn sees Louis and Harry and smiles bright, waving for them to come over to the table (Harry’s sure he’s probably just paying attention to Louis, but she likes to think that she’s not invisible sometimes).

Louis smiles once she gets to the table and she takes a seat across from Zayn, pulling Harry down next to her. Harry’s sitting in between Louis and Niall and Niall just kind of has a knowing smile on his face because Harry remembers that she blabbed her big mouth about how she’s in love with Louis while she was drunk at the pub on Friday.

“I kind of need to talk to you,” Louis says from across the table at Zayn. 

Zayn scratches at the back of his neck, “I kind of need to talk to you too. What a coincidence, right?”

Louis’s forehead wrinkles and her eyes zero in on Zayn in confusion, “What do you need to talk to me about?” she asks.

Zayn looks around the table, suddenly uncomfortable, “Can we not talk about it in front of everyone?”

“Whatever you have to tell me, you can say in front of everyone,” Louis says simply and there’s no arguing with that. 

Zayn sighs, “I um – I think we need to break up?” 

He says it like a question – like he isn’t so sure of himself and Harry looks to Louis with shock in her eyes. Louis looks equally shocked.

“It’s just that-“ Zayn starts, “I may have cheated? I um – Liam. Can I – are you okay with if I-“

Liam nods before Zayn finishes what he’s saying and Harry wonders what the hell their going on about. 

“I kissed Liam. Well it was more than a kiss? Like Danielle broke it off with him Friday and after you and Harry left me and him just kind of started dancing? And things escalated. Just – don’t hate me, yeah? I really liked you, Lou, I did – but I think that we’d be better off friends,” he says.

Louis makes a choked off noise deep in her throat from the shock that is still overcoming her.

“I was going to break up with you today,” Louis says slowly, almost as if she believes that if she talks at normal speed then Zayn won’t understand what she’s saying.

Zayn cocks his head to the side, “Why?” he asks, curiously.

Louis blushes a deep red and Harry bites her lip to keep from smiling as hard as she wants to.

“Friday I kind of cheated on you too,” Louis admits and in the corner of her eye she looks over at Harry almost as if she’s reassuring herself that Harry’s still okay with her telling them what happened. 

“When I brought Harry back to mine – we kind of kissed? Which is really weird – if you really think about it. Like you kissed Liam and I kissed Harry and Friday was just a big night of gay wasn’t it?” Louis jokes, lighting up the mood a bit.

Zayn cracks a smile and huffs a breathless laugh, shaking his head in agreement. Liam’s blushing so much that the tips of his ears are a dark shade of red and his neck and face is flushed the same color. Harry’s giggling and Louis is smiling and Niall’s smile is wide and happy.

“Who made the first move?” he asks Harry because Niall’s a nosey bastard and he probably knows all the details about Zayn and Liam’s encounter already.

“I think it was more like an equal thing,” Harry admits, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Louis nods and entwines her’s and Harry’s fingers together, “I’ve been waiting forever to kiss her – I think I was going a bit mad.”

Everyone laughs and Harry kisses her cheek, nuzzling into her neck and smelling her scent.

Louis smells like love and smiles and happiness and maybe even forever and Harry never wants to not smell this exact smell.


End file.
